villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scion
Scion ("Valdoll" in the Japanese version, Kanji:ヴァルドール) is the main antagonist and final boss of the videogame Red Earth (Warzard in Japan). He was originally created by negative human thoughts, being an evil and cruel entity who developed hate towards the mortal's world. He's responsible for the invasion in the world being the warlord of his own country, Darminor, and he conquers the world via his monsters. He's also an evil messiah who wants to search a man capable of surviving his invasions,and to do so, he sends his creatures to kill innocent people. Scion's Awakening Scion was created from human negative thoughts, like anger, greed or (bad) pride. Eventually, this made Scion to wake up, since he can wake from any impure thoughts, no matter how petty, and he can use it as an excuse to commit his conquest with the façade that he was going to "purify" the world. Of course, he proclaims himself as a god with "good intentions". After Awakening Of course Scion did not do everything by himself. He had to ask for help from bystanders to join the empire, which became Scion's army. With the exeption of one individual, who was a soldier of high ranking from one of the protagonists, which had to be captured and brainwashed, and thus, he became Scion's most powerful creation. Scion's Monsters In the game, the player will have to fight Scion's creations before reaching his castle. The order depends on each character's story, but it will always lead to Scion's castle: *Hydron - a mischievous half-amonite half-kraken monster who was given power by Scion. He is from Tessa's homeland, Icelarn, and is the first one to confront her. He can manipulate lightning, water, and use his trident and his tentacles to attack the enemies physically. *Hauzer - a fossil that when revived by Scion strongly resembles a Tyranossaurus (and is often mistaken by one). He is from Leo's homeland, Greedia and is the fist one to confront him. He is one of the most resistant bosses and can breath fire. *Kongou - once a merchant named Tanuma with no fighting ability. Scion gave him the ability to turn into a great ogre. He is from Kenji's homeland, Zipang, and is the first one to confront him. He is also very resistant, being able to attack with a giant club, poison and some parts of his body come off and the regenerate. *Ravange - once a Pharaoh named Arumana, he was given by Scion the form of a chimera with four heads: an eagle, a snake, a lion and a goat. When confronting the player, he is given life by the sorceress Clara Tantra and can use many magical attacks. *Lavia - she was a pacific harpy whose power was increased by Scion. She can use magical blasts, razor feathers and some wind attacks against the player. She is from Mai-Ling's homeland, Gora, and after being defeated by the young girl she prompts her to hunt the other monsters empowered by Scion. When defeated by the other characters, she still shows her pure nature. *Gi Gi - a Incan designed stone statue from a crypt, given life by Scion. He is a guardian to his crypt and wields four curved swords in each of his hands. He can summon traps from the crypt to attack his enemy and a mirror shield. *Blade - Scion's strongest creation, he is an emerald crystal that can summon a large set of armor with a massive sword. He is the antepenult boss to be fought and can use long-ranged physical attacks and some magic. In reality, he's Leo's former bodyguard, who was brainwashed and transformed by the evil wizard. The one who cannonically defeated him is Leo. Blade, of course, after gaining conciousness, he felt remorse for what he did, and vanished. *Misery and Despair - Scion's two dragons who fight alongside him, one of them can strike with ice and the other with lightning, in the final battle, their powers are turned into fire and poison. They can also perform physical attacks. Confrontation There's no clue which character cannonically defeated Scion, however, every character he meets he will still say his motives and his actions, as said above, he uses the excuse of the human impurity to commit his massacre, and will gloat the protagonist how much power he has gained. The player cannot help but fight against Scion. Abilities and Powers Scion will use his summoning habilities in order to defeat the player: He can summon two dragons on the floor that can swim under it and approach the player, he can use his staff to summon a laser, he also can summon swords that grow form the underground, of course, he also uses his dragons to attack the player. After Scion is defeated, he will transform in a less human-like form, named Shin Scion, in which, he becomes, considerably much more powerful(and MUCH harder),not only his underground swords are much faster, but also, can summon swords from the ceiling, and his dragons attack are more wide-ranged, he, because does not need his staff, he will use his hand to summon a more powerful laser, he also has the power to transform temporally the player into a helpless, little animal(in the case of Leo, just helpless and little). Defeat After Scion was utterly destroyed, his soul dissapeared slowly while he was saying his last words. Those words where about human sins and impurity, and how his actions almost led humanity to their doom, but the player character showed courage and determination to defeat Scion, and how humans gained faith and vanished all despair from the world, therefore, good reigns again, but also says that he will come back after human had impure thoughts again. As he was saying his last words, he finally vanished from existence. Gallery RedEarthScion.png|Scion with Misery and Despair ShinScion.gif|Shin Scion RedEarthGigi.png|Gi Gi RedEarthHauzer.png|Hauzer RedEarthHydron.png|Hydron RedEarthKongou.png|Kongou Tumblr m1m00thzyi1rsdc92o1 500.png|Lavia 956be523a57e5ae9b19e0d9600be6fe1.png|Ravange Blade-warzard.png|Blade See also *Shogun Naosuke, who has used Scion as a pawn in Kenji's story. Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Priests Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Paranormal Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Deceased Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Nihilists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deities Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Fanatics Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Thought-Forms Category:Supremacists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Symbolic Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Oppressors Category:Satan Category:Manga Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hypocrites